


Лови волну

by Marry234328



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Патрик, собравшись с силами и проглотив излишнее количество слюны, окликает Пита и просит его пройти с ним на пляж, беря при этом доску для него.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	Лови волну

Утро. Еще не дошедшее до зенита солнце, отбрасывает свет на водную гладь, играя лучами на её поверхности. Патрик смотрит на океан, и, вздыхая, смазывает свой сёрф. Его рабочий день начнется только через четыре часа, так что сейчас он может посёрфить в своё удовольствие, не следя за клиентами, которые доску для серфинга увидели сегодня в первый раз.

Закончив с приготовлениями, он еще раз смотрит на воду, а после хватает доску и бежит навстречу волнам.

Умиротворённость.

Спустя три часа, проведённых в воде, Патрик чертыхается и бежит домой. До начала его работы остался всего час, а ему нужно успеть хоть немного привести себя в порядок и не важно, что спустя полчаса он будет выглядеть точно также как и сейчас.

Душ, завтрак, доска, Патрик идёт на работу. Обычно до обеда на пляже мало людей, все отсыпаются после бурной ночи, а значит, он может еще немного отдохнуть после своей утренней прогулки по волнам. Ближе к обеду отдыхающие начинают приходить и в основном, Патрик занимается с детьми, которых ему доверили их родители желающие вздремнуть лишний часик под солнцем. Патрику нравятся дети. Они всегда точно выполняют его указания и с ними очень мало проблем.

  
***

  
Стрелка часов медленно приближается к трём, и Патрик видит низенького паренька с длинной чёрной чёлкой закрывающей один глаз, который бесцельно шатается по пляжу. И вот он поднимает свой взгляд и видит Патрика стоящего рядом с вывеской гласящей «Уроки сёрфинга». Дьявольские огоньки зажигаются в его глазах. С улыбкой до ушей он подходит к Патрику.

— Ты проводишь занятия по серфингу? — спрашивает он с этой безумной улыбкой.

— Да, я, — Патрику немного не по себе, но это его работа.

— Тогда я хочу научиться кататься.

— Урок стоит шестьдесят долларов и длится два часа. Если согласен, то идем и получим снаряжение для тебя.

— Чувак, конечно я согласен, — говорит парень и для пущей уверенности начинает кивать своей головой без остановки. Патрику интересно как она у него еще не оторвалась.

— Меня зовут Патрик, следуй за мной.

— Пит, да, я Пит, приятно познакомиться, Патрик, у тебя классное имя.

Патрик уже не знает, что думать, поэтому ничего не говорит и просто начинает идти в сторону магазинчика, где они смогут обмундировать Пита.

  
***

  
Патрик понимает, что соглашаться на занятие с этим энерджайзером было плохой идеей сразу после того, как Пит выходит из примерочной и гидрокостюм полностью облегает его милое маленькое тельце. Патрик гей и у него все нормально с этим, окей? Пит будто и не замечая взгляд Патрика, спокойно дефилирует по магазинчику, разглядывая себя в зеркалах. Патрик, собравшись с силами и проглотив излишнее количество слюны, окликает Пита и просит его пройти с ним на пляж, беря при этом доску для него.

На пляже уйдя в тихое местечко, чтобы никому не мешать своими катаниями, Патрик начинает теоритическую часть.

Он рассказывает и показывает, как натирать доску и для чего это вообще нужно, как заходить с доской в воду и плыть, как на нее вставать и прочее. Пит схватывает всё на лету, разбавляя рассказ Патрика шутками, и Патрик был бы действительно очень благодарен Богу, если бы Пит не был настолько сексуален. Но имеем то, что имеем.

Первый час занятия закончен и начинается практическая часть. Как только Патрик дает команду, Пит хватает доску и лихо несется в воду. Возможно, Патрик немного гордится Питом, что у него всё так быстро получилось. Патрик тоже берёт свою доску и заходит в воду, чтобы в случае чего быть рядом.

С полчаса они не спеша катаются, седлая небольшие волны и что странно, Пит еще ни разу не упал, будто он стоит на доске с детства.  
— Скейт, — объясняет Пит. Патрика устраивает такой ответ.

Увидев очередную волну, Пит начинает плыть к ней, но едва встав на доску, он поскальзывается и с громким криком начинает падать в воду.

Спустя десять секунд Патрик понимает, что Пит, не вынырнул из воды и сломя голову начинает плыть к нему. Подплывая к доске Пита, он отвязывает свою от ноги и ныряет. Пит не успел уйти достаточно глубоко под воду, поэтому Патрику не составляет особого труда вытащить его на поверхность.

Пит не подает особых признаков жизни, и Патрик, водрузив его на свою доску, начинает быстро грести к берегу, толкая ее и придерживая Пита, чтобы он снова не свалился. Доска Пита медленно плывет за ними, все еще привязанная к его ноге.

Берег. Быстро вытащив Пита из воды, Патрик падает перед ним на колени и начинает делать искусственное дыхание, сопровождая это непрямым массажем сердца. Вся жизнь проносится у него перед глазами. Счастливое детство, школа, университет и учеба по нелюбимой специальности, выбранной его родителями, эта замечательная работа, Пит. Пит, который пришел научиться сёрфингу, Пит, одетый в этот костюм, Пит мило улыбается и шутит и Пит, который сейчас не дышит. Патрика сейчас вырвет.

Вдыхая очередную порцию воздуха в Пита, Патрик чувствует чужой язык в своем рту и опешив, отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на довольное лицо Пита.

— Приветик, — совершенно бесстыдно говорит Пит.

Возможно, Патрик сейчас совершит убийство.

— Эй, чувак, ты чего?

— Что? — всё ещё не придя в себя, говорит Патрик.

— Что с твоим лицом? Мне кажется твои глаза сейчас вывал… — договорить ему не дала сильная пощечина от Патрика. — За что, черт возьми?

В ответ тишина. Патрик поднимается с колен, берет доску и быстрым шагом идет на своё рабочее место.

— Эй, чувак, подожди, — Пит вскакивает с песка и бросается догонять Патрика, всё ещё привязанная доска тащится за ним, замедляя движение. — Прости меня, чувак, я не думал, что ты так все воспримешь. У тебя крутые губы. И ты мне понравился.

Парик даже не оборачивается.

— Ну, пожалуйста, остановись, Патрик, я прошу тебя. Мне, правда, стыдно. Я приглашаю тебя на свидание в качестве извинений. Нет, это не значит, что я бы тебя не пригласил без всего этого, я не мастер в речах. Да остановись ты уже! — в сердцах кричит Пит. И как ни странно это подействовало.

Патрик медленно оборачивается. Его лицо выглядит очень сердито. На его переносице пролегла небольшая складочка от того, что его брови сведены. Но она почти сразу пропадает, когда Патрик видит искреннюю вину в глазах Пита. Ему становится немного стыдно за свою реакцию, но потом, вспомнив всё, что ему пришлось пережить за такой короткий срок, стыд испаряется.

— Идиот, — сухо говорит Патрик.

— Так это значит, что ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — радостно спрашивает Пит.

— Это значит, что ты идиот, и что с тебя шестьдесят долларов за урок.

— Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, — заключает Пит и с широкой улыбкой следует за Патриком.


End file.
